Alexandra Zargoza
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Raven black ' ' Skin: Subtle tan with warm undertones ' ' Eyes: Emerald ' ' Height: 5’4” ' ' Weight: 125 lbs ' ' Markings/'Noticeable' Features: - Built strong, though with soft, feminine curves that she usually keeps hidden beneath her uniform - A six inch scar running along her throat -Dimples in each cheek when she smiles -One full sleeve of tattoos on her left arm -A thick scar wrapping around her right arm caused by barbed wire Personality Alex is usually quiet aside from giving orders where needed because she sees no reason for idle chit chat while working. As long as things are going smoothly she is quite calm, but when her buttons are pressed she can have quite a temper. Her loyalty is strong when it comes to Jason and the men and women they serve with. There are obviously walls she has up, but if someone gets past them they will find she has a soft heart. Abilities -doctorate in psychology -trained in spec ops -specializes in interrogation and torture -trained in krav maga’ History Alexandra Zargoza was born on base at Camp Pendleton in California, both of her parents being active duty during the beginning of her life. They did all they could for her when they were not deployed, but they never prepared her for the possibility of one or both of them never coming back. Unfortunately that day came when she was just a twelve year old girl. With her parents gone and no other family to turn to, her parents’ greatest friend and former brother in arms took her in. The man did everything to be a good parent for her, one leg or not. He had done a fine job too, indulging her with all of the books she could have ever wished for and anything else she could possibly want. He had felt he had taken in the brightest, yet most quiet child there was. Until she reached eighteen and signed herself to the Marines, wanting to follow in the footsteps of her parents. This was also the time she had had her first successful interrogation, that being her adoptive father and about how her parents had died. It came to light that they had became POWs and were tortured in an attempt for information. Neither gave anything up and neither made it home in one piece. While in the Marines Alexandra took to studying psychology and working her way through the ranks like a wildfire, becoming the youngest specialist in what they called ‘Intel Gathering’ with a full doctorate in psychology. She had become what was needed to find and destroy the scum like those that had killed her parents. The perfect tool for many Spec Ops missions. When she was not deployed she was working in Guantanamo Bay and other military ran prisons. The seemingly petite woman having a highly successful record getting useful information that others couldn’t. While on many missions she had worked with Jason Aureli, aiding him wherever needed. Their comradery and her loyalty to him grew exponentially when he had kept her from completely bleeding out during a transport of high profile war criminals. The man had inside people and was able to get hold of a knife, slicing her across the throat after she had spent the three days before hand interrogating him. With everything she has been through and her connection with Jason, Alexandra soon was chosen to be his Lt Commander. She was a woman with many unexpected skills and secrets.